


Prison Life

by PerfectNight13



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectNight13/pseuds/PerfectNight13
Summary: Being the only woman guard in an all men prison is already difficult everyday. Now, I have to monitor three famous and dangerous men. Since they arrive here, my life went upside down. Never in my life I would have thought that things like that would happen to me.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 133





	1. Newcomers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone.  
This is my 2nd fanfiction here. My first work is still on going and I still plan to continue it beside this new one.  
I hope you will like this new work.

New day.

I wake up and prepare myself for the work. I sigh. I know I was the one who choose to do this kind of work but it's really tough. Even my parents warned me that it would be difficult to do this work but of course, I didn't want to listen to them and did what I wanted to do at that time. Well, being the only female at my work place doesn't help either.

My name is (y/n) and I work as a prison guard. I know, I know, what you all think. Why would a woman would choose to work in a prison? Well, I though that it would be an interesting job and better than being a lady office worker. 

I went through all the hard formation to be a prison guard. Fighting, guns, musculation, etc... I did everything to be able to fulfil the work conditions and even to be better than most of the men guards.

However, who would have though that I would be placed to guard a prison full of men. I know it's my superiors who choosed to place me here but come on. Didn't they think that it would be better for me to work in a all female prison? Hell no. Cause and I quote them, I am the best prison guard they even seen up until now and they think I could handle an all men prison.

Well, it's a honor that they think I am good enough to be able to handle men prisoner. But of course, these stupid men can't help to want to have their ways with me. Like hell I would do anything with these men. They are all ugly or not even worth to glance at them from my point of view. 

Okay. Enough talking about myself. Let's finish prepare myself and go to work. I take out my uniform and work tools. Okay. Everything is on the right place. Time to go to work. I go to my car and drive to the prison. 

Usually, prison guards have a room in another building in the prison to avoid them the travel from their house to the prison. However, since I am a woman, I was allowed to have an apartment outside the prison when I want to get some space from the prison and I also have a room there just in case it's necessary for me to stay there. My work place is a bit different from all the kind of prison we may know but I will explain that later. I park my car and take the lift. I go directly to the personal office once I arrive at the right floor. 

-Good morning, I say.

Some lower grade prison guards stand up and bow.

-Good morning Miss (l/n).

-You can sit again.

-Thank you Miss.

-Morning (y/n), says one of my collegue.

-Morning. Any news today?

He gives me a cup of coffee and I take it.

-Well, the usual thing. Prisoners trying to escape the prison or fight with each others.

-Don't they know the rules? I sigh. If they behave correctly, they can gain their avantages.

-You know them. They prefer being the bad guys.

-Yeah, yeah.

-Oh! We are also receiving three new prisoners.

-Three? Is it a group?

-Yes and no.

-What do you mean by that?

-Well, they know each others and sometime work together but they aren't a group.

-Co-workers, more or less.

-That's right.

-And they got caught together?

-Funny thing, no. They got caught at three different places and time. But the juge finds them extremely dangerous and send them to us. He didn't know that they knew each others up until they were juged together for the decision.

-I see. Better be careful with them. It's always like this with newcomers.

-Yes. And...

-And what?

I drink my coffee.

-You will be in charge of them at the lower level.

I cough.

-You almost make me choke up the coffee.

-Sorry. Didn't mean to surprise you like this.

-Well, you did. What the hell the superiors choose me for the lower level? You know I have to stay with them almost 24 hours until they are send to the normal level.

-I know, I know. Don't ask me. I am not the one who decide that. They also add that you will monitor them even when they go to the comfort level, if they go up until that level.

-Damn. Such a pain. Are they that dangerous that they need a personal guard on them?

-Yes, here the profil files.

He gives me the files and I take it without looking at the content. 

-You aren't going to read it?

-Later.

-I see. 

-Why me? Isn't an older and experimented guard should be on it?

-Well, since you are the only woman here. They taught that it would be better for you to monitor these three men than to continue to monitor all the prisonners here. And before you say that they gave you a lower job, it's not the case at all. This job is so important that they wanted to entrust it to the best one.

I sigh.

-Fine. Anyways, even if I didn't want it, the decision is already made, right?

-Yeah.

-When are they going to arrive?

-In less than fifteen minutes.

-That's short.

-Yeah. So, you better read their files and go to welcome them at the entrance.

-Yeah, yeah.

I take the files in my hand and walk toward the door.

-Good luck!

I raise my hand with the files and wave it. I close the door and walk toward the receiving entrance. So, let's see these files.

The first man's name is Hisoka Morow. He was arrested for murdering, stealing and fighting. Usual weapons are cards. Pretty original for a dangerous man. Have a tendency to get in fights and kill for fun. I turn the page and see his picture. Red hair and golden eyes. Pretty handsome. That's really rare to see this kind of man here. And here all the crimes he did. Gosh! Tha's a lot. He is sentenced to life in prison.

Okay. Next one. I take the second file. His name is Illumi Zoldyck. He comes from an assassin family. I heard that it's difficult to arrest them since they are really skilled. Such a luck for the police to be able to get their hands on one of their members. He usually uses hidden weapons and pins to kill people. He also specialized in disguisement. I look at the page containing the names of the people he killed. Pretty long list. I better check up later when he is here that he doesn't have any hidden weapons on him. Well, I should do it with the 2 others too. Let's see his picture. Long black hair, white skin and cold eyes. I could almost believe he is a woman. Also sentenced to life in prison.

Last one. Kuroro Lucifer. Leader of the Phantom group thief. He was arrested for stealing and murdering. He usually works with his group. They steal many valuable objects in different places in the world and we still didn't find them. The police was able to arrest only him. We don't know the whereabout of the others members. But if the police is able to find them , they would be dispatched in different prisons to not be able to talk or interact with each others. Damn! They steal that much valuable objects. I wonder where they hide them. Oh! He is also handsome. Black hair and black eyes. He looks like a normal person. Oh! What a surprise! He is sentenced to life in prison too.

I better be careful with them after seeing all these informations. Better not juge a book by his cover. But if they behave correctly, they can upgrade pretty quickly to the normal level, even the comfort level if their behavior is perfect. Well, it's almost impossible. Nobody went to this level since I am here. 

I look at my watch. One minute left. Well, let's welcome the newcomers here. I go to the entrance and wait the car that bring them. One minute later, I see a military car arriving. The car parks and I wait the conductor and the people who accompagny the prisoners opening the door.

-Come on you three, shouts one of the men. We don't have all the day to wait you to get out of this car. Get out quickly.

One by one, they get out of the car and stay still in front of the car door. I look at them. Well, even with prisoners clothes, they look pretty good. I never see that handsome men in my life. I shake a bit my head. It's not the time to admire their beauty. I shouldn't forget that their criminals and I have to keep my eyes on them.

The conductor and the guards come to me.

-Good morning Miss (l/n), says one of them. We bring you the new prisoners. Do you need help to get them into the building?

I shake my head.

-No, thank you. I can handle them from now on. You can all go to rest now. Thank you for your hard work.

-Thank you very much, they shout at the same time.

I wait them to go in the building before looking at the prisoners again. Good thing that they thought to handcuff them. They look pretty calm for prisoners. Usually, men should shout or look angry to be here. But not them. It looks like they don't care about being here. I get closer to them.

-Welcome to the Three Levels prison, Kuroro, Illumi and Hisoka. My name is (y/n) and I will be your guard here for the moment.

-A woman guard?

I look at the one who said it. It was Hisoka.

-What an original thing to see here, he says with a smirk. Plus, we have the privilege to have her all for ourself.

I glare at him.

-Do you have a problem that I am a woman?

-Not at all.

-Good.

-Why did you welcome us like we are normal people? says another voice.

This time, it was Illumi who ask a question.

-You will spend the rest of your life here. Better treat you like that than just some terrible people. Anyways, you will understand soon what kind of prison we are. You better follow the rules here if you want to be comfortable in this prison.

-All the prisoners are treated like that? asks Illumi.

-Yes. Except when they went overboard. They get the punishment they deserve when it happens.

-Does it happen often? 

-Time to time. I will explain later everything you need to know.

-Why the prison is called Three Levels? asks Kuroro.

-Because the prison is separate in three levels. You will know soon what kind of level there are.

-Okay. Why do you know our names already?

-I read your files before your arrive here. Even thought we got notified that you will arrive here only today.

-I see.

-Any others questions now?

-No.

-Good. I will answer the rest of your questions later. Follow me. I need to bring you to the inspection room first before telling you anything.

-Okay.

I let them walk in front of me. Never know if they try anything to escape.

-Just go straight you three. The inspection room is on the far end of the corridor.

-Yes Miss.

We walk toward the back door and I open it.

-Go in.

-Okay.

They are pretty obedient for prisoners. Something is fishy. I hope they don't plan anything. I lock the door to be sure they won't try to escape when I will inspect one of them.

The inspection is divide in two rooms. One waiting room and another one for the inspection. Sigh. I would have prefer that someone else whould do it but since I am in charge of them, I am forced to the inspection too.

-Okay. Illumi and Kuroro. Sit down on these chairs and you better stay there until I come back. Don't try to escape because it would be useless.

-Okay.

-Good.

I show them the chairs where they should seat. They go to their seats and I handcuff them on the chairs. Better be sure here.

-Hisoka. Follow me.

-Of course. With pleasure.

I roll my eyes.

-Go in the room. Hurry up.

-Yes, yes.

I open the door and let him go before locking up the door after entering. Let's the inspection begin.


	2. Check up and explanations

The inspection room is simply like the one we see in a hospital. A bed to let treat and check injuries of the prisoners. There are curtains too, just in a case the person need to rest a bit after their injuries. A desk to write the reports with a chair and a full glass-fronted cupboard for the medicine.

Well, this room is both inspection room and infirmary room for this floor. Each other floor have their own inspection/infirmary room. It's easier for us to bring the prisoners to the closest room than making a complete tour of the prison.

-Hisoka, can you strip please?

-Already in this kind of mood, Miss guard.

I roll my eyes.

-Don't be stupid, I say coldly. I just need you to take off the prisoner clothes, not everything. Keep your underwear where there are. I have to check that you didn't hide anything in your clothes when you changed before coming here.

-No fun, he says. I wouldn't mind to do it with you.

-In your dreams. Come on, hurry up. Give me your clothes.

-Yes, Miss.

He takes off his clothes and gives them to me. I check all places that can hide something in his clothes. Nothing. Good. At least, I can be at ease from this.

I put down his clothes and turn to look at him. I take a big breath. Okay. It's like usual. It's simply a normal control. Keep your calm. Just do your job. 

-Okay, I say. Now, I need to check up your body too.

Hisoka smirks.

-Do you need me to take off the underwear?

-Not necessary. I will just make light touch on your body to be sure there isn't anything strange on your body. 

-My body is all yours, Miss.

I roll my eyes.

-Don't dream too much, my friend. It's just a check up.

I get closer to him and begin to touch his shoulders. I make small touch. Right arm, left arm. Then, going to the chest and abs. Nothing wrong there. Next, the left leg and finally the right leg. Nothing. Good. I stand up and give him back his clothes.

-Okay. Nothing hidden in your body and clothes. You can put back your clothes.

-You don't need to make more check up, Miss?

-No. Come on. Hurry up. I still need to make a check up to the two others men.

He puts back his clothes and looks at me.

-Anything else?

-Give me one of your arms. 

-Yes, Miss.

He lifts his left arm and I put his handcuffs.

-Let's go. 

-You know. I prefer to be the one who pulls strongly on the handcuffs.

-Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. 

We get out of the inspection room and I let Hisoka sit down on one of the empty chairs. I handcuff him at the chair like the two others.

-Okay. Illumi. You are next.

He nods his head. I get closer to him and take off his handcuffs from the chair. I make him walk in front of me and we enter in the inspection room.

-Can you take off your clothes and give them to me? I ask to Illumi.

-Yes.

He takes off his clothes and gives them to me.

-Why do you need my clothes? he asks.

I look at him. His face is stoic and doesn't show any emotions on it. It feels like I am talking with a doll. A handsome doll.

-I need to check that you didn't hide anything in your clothes when you changed in your prisoner clothes before coming here and nothing in your body. Small weapons are easy to hide. Especially for criminals like you who are used to use unusual weapons to kill people.

-I see.

I check up his clothes and found nothing. Good. But I should be careful with him since a pin can be used by him to kill someone. Better not let him near any kind of these here. I put down his clothes.

-Now. I will check up your body.

-Okay.

He lifts his arms. I begin to touch his body.

-You are pretty calm for someone who was send for life to the prison.

-I am an assassin. It's not something like that that will shaken me.

-I see.

-But it doesn't mean that I don't have any sexual desire.

-Okay.

I didn't ask him that but... Oh well. I shouldn't bother myself with that.

-Good. I finish my check up. You have nothing on you nor your clothes. You can put back your clothes on you.

-Yes.

He puts back his clothes and lifts one of his arms. Oh! I didn't even need to ask him to lift his arm.

-Thanks. 

I handcuff him and we get out of the room. He sits back on the seat he was before.

-Kuroro. You are the last one.

-Yes, Miss.

I take off his handcuff and bring him to the inspection room. I close the door once we were in.

-Take off your clothes.

-Why?

-I need to check up your clothes and your body to be sure you didn't hide anything there. Just in case you have the good idea to kill guards to escape.

-Come on. I am still a gentleman.

-Say the one who is sentenced to life in prison.

-I may be sentenced to life here but it doesn't mean that I don't know how to behave myself in front of ladies.

-Really nice try. But it doesn't touch me. Behind this nice face, it always hide the most calculating and clever person. You know how to use your words to manipulate people.

-Someone here read my profil.

-Did you really think that I wouldn't read your profil? The guard in charge always has to read to profil to avoid bad surprises.

-Okay. However, I will still be a gentleman in front of you.

-It won't bring you anywhere. Clothes.

He takes off his clothes and gives them to me. I check up his clothes.

-Are there others women guards here? he asks suddenly.

-No. I am the only one here. 

I finish to check up his clothes.

-Now, I check up your body.

-Do you need me to take off the underwear too?

-Keep it. You don't need to be naked for the body inspection.

I get closer to him and begin to touch him.

-Are you used to check up the prisoners like that?

-Usually the prisonners don't have a great body to touch nor a great face to look at it. 

He gives me a gentle smile.

-So, does it mean that you like my body?

-You are well build. It doesn't change anything if it was what you want to ask me.

-Too bad. 

-I finish to check you up. Put back your clothes and we will get out of here. I still need to explain you how this place work and what are your advantages here.

-We can have advantages here?

-Yes. No more question before you are all together. Lift both your arms in front of you.

-Okay.

He lifts both his arms and I handcuff him. We get out of the room and I go to Hisoka and Illumi to handcuff both their arms in front of them.

-Let's go now. I will make you visit the prison and explain you everything about this prison.

I open the door and let them get out of the room first. I close the door and make them walk in front of me.

-Begin to walk. Right straight. 

We walk toward the prisoners lift. I make them enter the lift and I push the third floor. Better begin with something that they won't have for the moment.

-Why did we enter in a lift? asks Hisoka. 

-I will show you the third floor of this prison. More known as the comfort level.

-Comfort level? asks Illumi.

-Yes. The best level here in this prison but nobody went there since I work here. 

The door opens and we get out of the lift. All of them make a surprise face. Yes. Even Illumi.

-This is the comfort level. This place has the best and comfortable cells in this prison. The bars are only on the windows and the window glass are extremely stong. But you have a nice view here since we are in the top floor of the prison. The doors are made off with the strongest steel in the world. Even 10 bombs can't destroy it. In each cell, there is a king size bed very comfortable. All the sheets are new since nobody sleep in these cells. There is also a desk with a lamp. All kind of furnitures to write letters, books... There are also a small library with all kinds of books, a small fridge with water bottles and a wardrobe with normal clothes. You aren't forced to wear prisoners clothes in this level. In each cell, there is a bathroom with a bathtub, a shower, a sink with a big led miror and a restroom. Good cell. Yes, I know.

I stop talking and take a good breath.

-Outside of the cells, the floors are really clean and well maintened. There is a staircase to go down to the common floor of the comfort level. Let's go down.

We walk down the staircase and arrive in the middle of the floor.

-There a big plasma screen, two big sofas, a coffee table. The kitchen is on the right. Of course, you aren't going to use it. It will be a guard who will cook your meals here. Don't even bother yourself to look if there are any knifes here because there aren't. The guard will bring them herebwhen they cook and bring them back once they are done. Before you ask who will be the guard who cooks for you if you have the chance to come to live in the comfort level, it will be me. On the left, there are washing machines and tumble-dryers to wash the clothes you wear. Next the washing machines room, there are indoor pool, a sauna and a fitness room. Any questions?

-I have one, says Kuroro.

-Yes.

-How can we get here?

-First, you have to start from the lower level. Then go to the normal level and you can finish in the comfort level. That's one of the conditions. The second condition is after you reach the normal level and behave correctly there, you can go to the comfort level. You must be on your best behavior at the normal level if you want to have a chance to live here. There is another way to be able to get at the comfort level, it's that your personal guard, mean me, decide that you can come here. Even if your behavior isn't perfect at the normal level. And before you ask, it's difficult to get my recommodation. But who knows what will happen in the future. Another question?

-Yes, says Illumi.

-I listen to you. 

-In this level, do we have any curfews here?

-Of course. Midnight to 7 am, you have to be in your cell. The rest of the time, you can move freely in this level. Common room, pool, fitness room, kitchen or cell. Anyhwere within this place.

-Okay.

-I have two question too, says Hisoka.

-Good ahead.

-First, really nobody reach this floor up until now? And second, since you are our personal guard and if by chance, like you say, we reach this level, are you going to live here with us?

-For the first question. Yes. Nobody has ever come here. The prisoners here never were able to have a good behavior and their guards never wanted to let them come here. For the second question, I can live here with you because there is also private rooms for any guard who want to stay here to keep an eye on the prisoners. But it's not an obligation. I can also go back and forth from here and my house. This is my own decision.

-Okay.

-Anything else?

All of them shake their heads. 

-Good. Let's go to the normal level now.

We go upstairs and go in the lift again. I push the second floor button and the lift goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 2nd chapter.  
I hope you liked it.  
Please leave kudo or comment.  
I don't own Hunter x Hunter.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the 1rst chapter.  
I hope you liked it.  
Please leave kudo or comment.  
I don't own Hunter x Hunter.


End file.
